


Do You Hear Them Too?

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angel Wings, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hearing Voices, Light Angst, Minecraft, Panic, Panic Attacks, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protectiveness, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Snow and Ice, Traitor Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: Phil handed the panicking teen a handful of snow and the other slowly poked at it."Do you feel that? It's cold, it's cold because it's real. We all are." Philza statedTechnoblade and Philza were silent for a moment as Ranboo started to roll the snow in his hands, a small, almost chirp like, noise escaped his mouth as he proceeded to build a small snowman, having calmed down significantly.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 850





	Do You Hear Them Too?

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR CONTENT WARNING FOR DEREALIZATION!!!! OKAY! ITS A BIG PART OF THIS STORY SO IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS WITH IT, BE SAFE AND DON'T READ! YOUR SAFETY IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN A FANFIC FOR MINECRAFT PEOPLE OKAY!

Philza stretched his wings out, sighing as they expanded a full six feet out behind him. Technoblade watched the movement and looked away for a bit. "Is it annoying?" Techno asked and Phil looked at him as they walked back to their house.

"What?" Philza asked, curious. Technoblade looked at the dark gray wings, their feathers soft and fluffy, the secondary wings a soft gradient. "Not being able to fly here." Technoblade said. "Not without Dream's permission at least."

Philza sighed and looked away a bit and shrugged. "It's an inconvenience at best." Philza responded. "If I wasn't still allowed to travel from here to Hardecour, then it'd be different. But over in Hardecour I can fly wherever and whenever I want. It's just hard to remember I can't here sometimes." Philza said and smiled.

"But I'd rather be here and not flying then never here in the first place." Philza responded. "Especially with you and Ranboo. I don't want anything to happen to you two."

Technoblade's hand instinctively went to his belt, gripping the axe that was now strapped there. "Yeah," He mumbled.

**_Ranboo is good_ **

**_EEEE_ **

**_Did he say Ranboo?_ **

**_Ranboo!!!!!_ **

**_Protect_ **

**_E_ **

**_Protect Ranboo_ **

Technoblade winced at the force of the voices hitting him and glared at Phil. Without any conversation happening, Philza just lifted his hands in surrender and awkwardly laughed.

"Sorry, sorry, I know how much they like him." Philza apologized as they approached their house. "Speaking of, I'm gonna go put away our loot from today, can you go invite him over for dinner?"

Technoblade grunted in approval and walked over to Ranboo's shack as Philza stepped into the house. As he walked, Technoblade furrowed his brows.

Why was there a giant hole in his lawn? His poor property value is going to go way down.

**_Protect_ **

**_Kill_ **

**_Kill_ **

**_Protect_ **

**_Blood For The Blood God_ **

**_What is that?_ **

**_Someone's there_ **

**_Protect_ **

**_Kill_ **

Technoblade walked a little bit faster when he realized the hole was not only huge but there was definitely someone inside it.

Technoblade unsheathed his sword and stood over the edge, squinting down at the person curled in on themselves. If it weren't for the two tone hair peeking out, the crown messily placed next to him and the tail wrapped around the person, Technoblade would never have been able to tell it was Ranboo. The extremely tall teen looked smaller than life right now as he rocked back and forth.

"Ran-"

"No, I didn't put it there, you're lying." Ranboo mumbled, voice very hoarse and distressed, a little distorted and Technoblade furrowed his brows.

"Stop lying to me, there's- There's no way I put it there..... You keep saying that but-..... No I know, but-....... That can't be true." Ranboo was talking to himself and panic rose in Technoblade's chest as he listened to the one sided conversation.

He quickly looked around to see if there was a phone, a communicator, a potion bottle or something, just anything that explained why Ranboo was talking to himself. He wanted to avoid the obvious answer but as he turned up with nothing, his heart dropped.

Oh please not Ranboo too.

The kid didn't deserve this.

"Kid?" Technoblade spoke, trying to keep his voice even and gentle but it didn't matter because Ranboo jumped so hard he fell back. The enderman hybrid grabbed his shovel that had been discarded next to him and held it towards Technoblade threateningly. 

"BACK OFF!" Ranboo yelled, eyes closed tight. "You're not real, I know you're not!"

Technoblade looked over at the house, thankful it seemed Philza had heard the commotion, as he was currently running over to them.

Technoblade jumped down into the dirt crater and sat in front of Ranboo, who kept his shovel out at arm's length. "Ranboo, it's me Technoblade." His voice was uncharacteristically soft and Ranboo's eyes popped open.

He frantically looked around and shook his head, closing his eyes again. "No, nonononono, nothing is real, you're not real, Dream's not real, I'm not- It's- nothing- Everything is-" Ranboo couldn't make out full sentences, dropping the shovel and curling in on himself again.

Philza finally caught up and sat next to him. "Ranboo," He spoke gently, fatherly. Ranboo refused to look at him. "Ranboo, may I hold your hand for a moment?"

Ranboo didn't say anything but he removed one of his arms that were wrapped around him and reached it out to Phil.

Philza gently held Ranboo's hand in his and the teen flinched at the contact, head lifting up and eyes wide at the touch.

Phil rubbed circles on the back of his hand with a teary smile. "Ranboo, I'm real, you're real. If we weren't real you wouldn't be able to feel this." Philza looked at Ranboo and the other avoided his gaze before Phil remembered and ducked his head, muttering a quick apology. "Everyone around you is real, okay." Ranboo refused to move his head or speak, staring blankly at the dirt before him.

Philza glanced at Technoblade. "Can you get me a chunk of snow?" He asked and Technoblade furrowed his brows as he wordlessly got up and grabbed a handful of snowing, passing it over to Phil.

Philza gently placed the snow in Ranboo's hand and the other looked at it, bringing his hand close to him again, other hand moving up to poke at the snow.

"Feel that? It's cold, it's snow. It's cold because it's real." Philza hoped the snow wouldn't melt in Ranboo's hands, he wasn't trying to hurt the boy but he couldn't think of any other way to bring his focus back.

Technoblade and Philza were silent for a moment as Ranboo started to roll the snow in his hands, a small, almost chirp like, noise escaped his mouth as he proceeded to build a small snowman, having calmed down significantly.

Ranboo looked up now, quickly looking between the two adults and he sniffled. "Sorry," He mumbled and Philza shook his head. "You don't owe us an apology. What happened?" Phil asked and Ranboo's eyes widened, turning his head to look at a half buried chest that Philza and Technoblade hadn't noticed until now.

"No," Ranboo mumbled, voice mixed with his own and an enderman's. "Nonononono. You were right." "I didn't say any-" "Dream, you were right I betrayed them."

Technoblade's facial expression darkened at that and he stood. Philza quickly standing also and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Techno-" Technoblade glared down at the teen, who was mumbling to himself, and then at Philza. "I don't like working with traitors." Technoblade stated.

"Let him explain first," Philza demanded. "He obviously doesn't seem happy about it. Plus it seems like he's talking to Dream for some reason."

Technoblade looked at the teen again.

"Dream I- .... No, no I didn't put it here you-..... You must've-.... Not you then, real Dream! He put it here to- I don't know...." Ranboo's voice was almost a whisper as he spoke.

**_Kill_ **

**_PROTECT ENDERBOY_ **

**_Protect him please!_ **

**_EEEE_ **

**_Save him!!_ **

**_Protect him from the homeless man_ **

**_Kill Dream_ **

**_Kill the teletubby_ **

**_Protect him!_ **

**_MANS SHOE GAME WEAK_ **

**_Save Ranboo!_ **

Technoblade tried to even his breathing and finally sheathed his sword.

Philza watched as his friend walked over to Ranboo, sitting next to him.

"Kid, who're you talking to?" Technoblade asked and Ranboo's eyes widened, looking at him and then Philza, and then all around the crater.

"I-" Ranboo squeezed the snow in his hand, not caring for how the melted parts stung his hand. He was silent for a few minutes. "Is it- Is it normal to- to hear voices?"

Technoblade's heart dropped, Philza gasped softly and the voices screamed at Techno.

**_He's like us!_ **

**_Like you!_ **

**_eeeeee_ **

**_Keep him please!_ **

**_Protect him!_ **

**_Help!!_ **

**_Help Enderboy!_ **

**_Memory boy_ **

**_EEEEEEEEEEE_ **

Technoblade bit his lip and shook his head. "No, it's not normal. For- For other people at least." Technoblade watched as the boy's face fell, his fingers fidgeting with his sleeves.

"O-Oh," Ranboo mumbled. "Sorry then."

"No, I mean," Ranboo looked at Technoblade quickly, averting his gaze when Technoblade made eye contact. "Not for other people. Unfortunately," Techno and Phil shared a look. "It's pretty normal out here."

Ranboo looked between the two. "You hear voices?" He asked.

"Occasionally, they mostly just meme on me," Philza replied.

"Mine are constant, they never go away. A lot of times the demand blood, for me to kill. But they're protective of you and Phil." Technoblade informed and Ranboo nodded a bit.

"I- well, it's mostly just one." Ranboo started, his tail wrapping itself around him again. "It sounds like Dream, but he said it's not Dream, that's he's actually em and he said that-"

Ranboo looked at the chest and his lip quivered a bit. "He said that I- I blew up the community house. And I didn't- I didn't want to believe that because then it meant I had lied to everyone but then I found a hidden chest of tnt in my panic room. And Dream, the voice, he said I had-"

Ranboo got up and moved over to the chest. "I- He said that real Dream had given me a disc, because I have blackout moments and apparently he trusts me during those?" Ranboo looked over his shoulder at them. "And I remembered meeting with Dream. In- In the nether. I don't remember what happened just that we met up. And if- if it's true that there's a disc in here it means I'm a bad person and that- and that I can't be trusted."

Philza frowned and stood, moving over to Ranboo again.

"Ranboo, what do you mean?" He asked.

"If I- If there's a disc here, it means I'm working with Dream, possibly going against you all, betraying you all. I- I could've told him information about you, or about Techno! I could've told him everything, I mean, I gave him my memory book last time apparently, meaning I wouldn't not do it-" Ranboo sniffled. "I don't want to betray you guys, but you can't trust me if that disc is in there."

"Ranboo, you're not a bad person, especially if you don't want to be doing these things." Philza said and Ranboo shook his head.

"No, no I am a bad person. I've betrayed everyone." Ranboo mumbled.

"Not intentionally. If you're this panicked about having possibly betrayed everyone, then you aren't a bad person." Philza explained and reached out, grabbing the teen and pulling him into his chest as he kneeled down again.

Ranboo turned and gripped at Philza's shirt, sobbing into his chest and Philza's one arm wrapped around him, his other reaching up to tousle his hair.

"I don't want you to run away or anything like that just because you can't remember what you've done. Dream is known for being manipulative, he's known for messing with people's emotions. Especially with the kids on this server." Philza rubbed his back, holding him close like if he let go of Ranboo, he'd disappear. "And if it helps you any, if it helps you relax, we won't tell you our plans, okay?"

Ranboo nodded into his chest and sniffled. "I- Thank you Philza." Ranboo said, and Philza hummed.

"If you aren't intentionally stabbing my back, I don't care." Technoblade said and Ranboo had forgotten he was there, turning a bit red now as he pulled away from Philza.

"Thank you both," Ranboo mumbled and glanced at the chest. "I just- I need to know for sure."

Philza nodded and Ranboo turned to the chest, breathing slowly as he approached it. He hesitated for a few minutes, slowly getting closer until his feet hit the wood and he bent down, inhaling deeply as he opened it.

"Oh god," Ranboo fell back onto the ground as he pulled out a disc and Philza and Technoblade sighed.

"We can keep this for you if you want. Or we can burn it." Philza said and Ranboo shakingly handed him the disc. "Please-" His voice cracked. "Don't burn it just, keep it safe."

Philza nodded and moved away a bit to place his enderchest. Technoblade moved over to the teen that was staring off into nothing and put a hand on his back. Ranboo flinched and looked at him, surprised to see it was Techno instead of Philza for once.

"Hey," Techno started and Ranboo waited, tilting his head a bit. "I can't say I trust you. The last time I trusted someone he betrayed me. Twice. But I..." Technoblade frowned a bit, not wanting to seem soft, but not wanting to make the teen feel like a burden.

"The voices care about you. They want me to protect you so for as long as I can, I won't let you get harmed. It causes no problem for me, and I don't trust you but I trust you wouldn't do anything like this intentionally." Technoblade explained and Ranboo nodded as Philza walked back over.

"We'll keep the disc for you, so you don't have to worry about it but any decision you wish to make about it, we'll follow through with it. I can try and help you get down to the bottom of this Dream Voice stuff if you'd like." Philza said and Ranboo nodded again. 

"Thank you guys, I'm sorry for being a bother." Ranboo mumbled.

"Well, you replenish any supplies you take, remade my axe, cover up creeper holes and always make sure to knock and close door to my house so you're better than the last raccoon we had," Technoblade said and Ranboo chuckled.

"I'll- I'll clean this up." Ranboo said, standing up and dusting off the dirt. Philza reached up and put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"We'll help you do that tomorrow, for now, come inside and rest." Philza stated.

Ranboo's tail unravelled itself from around him and wagged a bit as it hung low. "Is it fine?" Ranboo looked over at Technoblade who nodded. Ranboo smiled and another chirp like noise escaped him, this one high pitched and matched with a smile.

**_AWWWWW_ **

**_Protect him uwu_ **

**_PROTECT HIM WITH YOUR LIFE_ **

**_EEEE_ **

**_Let no harm come to him_ **

**_MEMORY BOY SUPPORT_ **

**_eeee_ **

**_e_ **

**_eee_ **

**_Dadza and Technodad_ **

**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ **

Technoblade huffed with a smile as the three of them walked back to the house, reaching a hand up and ruffling Ranboo's hair a bit too.

He may not trust him, he may not ever allow himself to, but he will protect this kid if it's the last thing he does.

**Author's Note:**

> HI I LOVE THIS TRIO SM SO IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY PROMPTS COMMENT THEM AND ILL WRITE THEM!
> 
> I have a poggers Twitter you should check out @sonayesul
> 
> I hope you guys liked this story!


End file.
